


Yes Sir

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [22]
Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Crossover, Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac likes being called 'sir'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

"We are going to get caught," Gibbs complained, following Mac anyway.

"The kids are already in bed and anyone else who sees us needs to learn to mind their own business," Mac insisted. "You're not arguing with me, are you, Gunny?"

"No, sir," Gibbs replied automatically. He shook his head. "You are unnaturally attached to hearing people call you sir."

"Not people," Mac said. "You."

Gibbs smirked as they slipped around the side of they their home and out of sight of anyone not specifically searching for them. "You want to hear me calling you sir as you fuck me, is that it? Or were you going to order me to suck you?" He laughed. "You, Captain Mac Taylor, are a pervert."

"Are you complaining?" Mac asked, one eyebrow raised and a not very well concealed smile on his lips.

Gibbs grinned. "No, sir."

Desire sparked in Mac's eyes and he pulled Gibbs closer to him, kissing him hungrily. One hand gripped his hair tightly, pulling his head back and exposing his throat as Mac slowly explored. Gibbs made a sound deep in his throat that was embarrassingly close to a purr and Mac chuckled.

"I liked your idea from earlier," he whispered. "Get on your knees and suck me, Gunny. I want to fuck that talented mouth of yours and then I want to fuck something else."

Gibbs smirked and dropped to his knees, his hands immediately going to Mac's zipper. He slowly slid it over the bulge and licked his lips when Mac's cock sprang free. "You want me to suck you, sir?"

Mac growled and grabbed Gibbs' hair again, forcing his head closer to his cock. "Suck me and stop teasing. Get me nice and hard and wet so I can fuck you."

"Yes, sir," Gibbs said softly, making Mac shiver as his breath flowed over the head of his cock. Not interested in teasing any longer, he took the head in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the underside and drawing a groan from Mac.

Using his grip on Gibbs' hair, Mac held his head still and thrust into his mouth. Gibbs gave fantastic head but he wasn't interested in a long, slow, blow job; right now he just wanted to get himself ready and then bury himself in Gibbs' muscular ass.

Gibbs moaned around his mouthful as Mac took his mouth roughly. He loved these little games between him and Mac. As much as Mac thought it was a turn on to hear Gibbs call him sir, he found masterful Mac to be the sexiest thing in the world.

Mac thrust a few more times and then pulled back. "Pull your pants down and get on all fours," he ordered. "I want to come inside that sexy ass of yours."

Groaning, Gibbs fumbled with his belt and fly and pulled his pants down so they tangled around his ankles. Getting on all fours, he looked back over his shoulder at Mac. "Well? Get on with it then!"

Chuckling Mac knelt behind him. "I don't think I'm the only 'pervert' in this relationship." Leaning forwards he slipped his fingers into Gibbs' mouth, letting him suck them and get them wet. Then he pulled back and pressed them into Gibbs' body, barely giving him a chance to adjust to the stretch and burn before thrusting them in and out, mirroring what he wanted to be doing with his cock.

He gave Gibbs the bare amount of preparation necessary to avoid any embarrassing visits to Ducky and then slowly pushed his spit-slicked cock into him. He went slowly, not wanting the ache to become actual pain and Gibbs pushed back hard, impatient for more.

Mac gasped and laughed again, slapping his ass gently. "Did I give you permission to move?"

"No, sir," Gibbs said in a strangled voice.

"Then stay still and let me fuck you," Mac ordered. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, crying out harshly as Gibbs' body held him tight, as if it was loathe to let him go. Reaching around, he started jerking him off as he thrust hard and fast, not trying to draw the pleasure out, just driving himself and Gibbs to a climax as fast as he could.

Gibbs groaned and forced himself to stay still even though he desperately wanted to push back onto Mac's cock and forward into his hand, but that was part of the pleasure. The strained control as he forced himself to stay still because that was what Mac had told him to do even though every fibre of his being was commanding him to move.

Mac gasped again and tried to hold off his orgasm until he'd made Gibbs come. He closed his eyes and tried to list the starting order of the Yankees to hold off for just one moment more. Squeezing his cock, he heard Gibbs cry out and felt his hips jerk convulsively as his seed spurted over Mac's hand and onto the grass beneath them. The feeling of Gibbs losing control was the last push he needed and he buried himself balls deep in Gibbs' ass, shouting his own release and holding him tightly so that they didn't collapse into a heap.

All they could hear for a moment was their own laboured breathing as they recovered. Eventually Mac pulled back and slipped from Gibbs' ass, rolling sideways onto the grass and stretching out, looking up at the sky. Gibbs wriggled and pulled his pants up before sitting next to him.

He leaned down and kissed Mac gently. "Come on, we need to get back inside before someone stumbles across us." He shifted uncomfortably. "I need a shower too."

Mac returned the kiss lazily and smiled. "All right, all right. Can't I just enjoy the afterglow for a moment? You wore me out."

Gibbs stood up and held a hand out to Mac. "If you want afterglow then don't drag me outside to have sex," he said dryly. "Get your clothes back on and get up." He paused. "Sir."

Mac laughed. "You are such a pain sometimes, Jethro." He zipped his pants up and let Gibbs pull him to his feet. "Shower then and afterwards we can try it in a bed. You can take me and then we can both enjoy the afterglow without you worrying about being seen."


End file.
